Hoopsters
by RissaIzDeBomb
Summary: Chad and Taylor are going out. Chad lives in a nice neighborhood in a big mansion as Taylor lives in a rundown neighborhood with her drunken stepfather. Chad wants to be the best boyfriend that he can be. He has no idea how Taylor suffers from being abuse
1. Anniversary dinner

_**A/N- This is another Chaylor story. I'm sorry but I love Chaylor so much I can't help it. This is my first attempt at a story like this. This is rated M for sexual content and abuse. If you can't handle sad things then you probably shouldn't read this. Other than that enjoy:**_

Taylor was sitting in her room doing her hair and make-up getting ready for her date with Chad. Chad was her boyfriend of three years. She was lost in a translation of thoughts when her step dad came in drunk.

"What are you doing?" her step dad Paul slurred.

"I was getting ready for my date," she said shaking.

"Not when the dishes aren't done," he said moving closer to her.

"I-It's Tan'Zania's night to d-do the dishes," Taylor stuttered.

"Why are you lying on your sister you know it is your turn!" He yelled causing her to almost fall out of her chair.

"Sir, I'm not lying it is her night. I did them yesterday remember," she said.

"Why are you talking back?" he said slapping her across the face.

Taylor rubbed her stinging face. She looked at him silently pleading with her eyes to let her off. She knew it wasn't happening. She started to walk out of her room when Paul hitting her in the back of the head with so much force her face banged into the wall. She then ran downstairs with tears dripping down her face.

"What happened?" her sister asked.

"You know exactly what happened," Taylor says angrily while rinsing a plate.

"That's what you get for not doing the dishes," Tan'Zania says smartly.

"You know it was your night!" Taylor screams accidentally dropping a bowl on the floor letting it shatter to pieces.

"Oh my that's not my good China is it," Joanna, her mother, says running into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry mom," Taylor says.

"How hard is it to keep a dish in your hands Taylor," her mom says picking up the pieces and throwing them in the trash.

"It wasn't even my night," Taylor says starting to cry again.

"I know sweetie, I know but one day we'll get out of this mess," Joanna said hugging her daughter.

"Can I still go on my date with Chad tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, I'll make sure you can go," Joanna says.

"Thanks mom," she says hugging her mother.

"I'll be gone on a business trip for the weekend, Tan'Zania will be at a sleepover, and your father has to work."

"So I'll have to house to myself," Taylor thought.

"Have fun on your date and see you Sunday night," her mom says grabbing the keys and leaving.

Taylor finishes up the dishes, puts on her shoes, and catches the bus faster than she ever has before. After having to sit by some stinky old man on the bus she runs into Jonny Rocker's five minutes late. She sees Chad sitting down at a booth with a milkshake looking worried.

"Hey Chad sorry I'm late," Taylor says.

"Oh hey I almost thought you weren't coming," Chad says knowing it was unusual for her to be late.

"The bus was late," Taylor says.

"Tay, what happened to your face?" Chad says putting his hand of the bruise Paul left.

Taylor had totally forgotten about it and she quickly made up an excuse, "Oh um my sister was playing basketball in the house and the ball hit me in the face."

Chad knew that a ball couldn't do that much damage but he just let it go.

"Well don't you want a milkshake or something?" Chad asked.

"No, I don't really have much of an appetite," Taylor says.

"That's too bad because we were going to Max & Erma's," he says.

"I think my appetite just came back," Taylor says.

"Ok let's go then," he says.

**At Max & Erma's**

They arrived at the restaurant and Chad parked his car.

"I've never been here before," Taylor said admiring the place.

"I have reservations for Danforth please," Chad said.

"Right this way please," the waiter said taking them to the back in a private room where it was decorating in pink and had a big banner that said "Happy Anniversary".

"You didn't have to do all this for me," Taylor says sitting down.

"But I did, I love you and this is what happens when the Danforth falls in love with the most beautiful girl in the world," Chad said kissing her hand.

"Aww you're so sweet," Taylor says blushing.

"Did I tell you that you looked very sexy tonight," Chad says.

"No you didn't but thanks. You look very handsome yourself," Taylor said.

Taylor had on an ivory and black medallion print Hot Kiss dress and black metallic mesh ankle-strap sandals with glitters and rhinestones on it.

Chad had on a yellow Hollister T-shirt with logo in navy blue and white, denim Hollister jeans, denim Hollister jacket, his signature black Burton belt with gold buckle, a black and gray Burton backpack, and plain white mid-cut air forces.

"Happy anniversary," Chad says handing Taylor a jewelry box.

She opened it up to reveal a diamond necklace with squiggled hearts on it. She put her hand up to her mouth and said, "Chad this is beautiful. You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble for me. I thought that we weren't going to exchange gifts this month," Taylor said.

"Well I had to get a little something, something for my girl," Chad said.

"I love you," Taylor said.

"I love you too," Chad said and then taking her face into his hands to give her a passionate kiss, they kissed for what seemed like a century until they noticed a waiter standing by the table. Chad looked up and said, "Can I help you?"

"What would you like to drink?"

"Can I get your Blue Hawaiian drink, and what would you like babe," Chad said.

"I'll have the same," she said looking at the menu.

The waiter left and Taylor whispered, "What is the Blue Hawaiian drink?"

Chad laughed and said, "Just taste it you'll think it's really good."

The waiter came back a couple minutes later with their drinks. "Would you like to have an appetizer?" the waiter said.

"Yes, can I have your Tropical Stacked Salad," Taylor said.

"And I'll have the Tropical Salmon please," Chad said. "Mmm this drink is good," Taylor said.

"I told you," Chad said.

"Look who's here," Taylor says pointing toward a couple in the next room.

"Troy and Gabriella. This is Troy's favorite place to eat. I should have known he would bring Gabriella here," Chad said disappointed.

"Did you not want them to be here?" Taylor said.

"No, not really because I wanted it to be just you and me. We never really get any alone time. You don't come to my house much and I've never even been to yours. At school you and Gabriella do nothing but hang out. Where is the us in this relationship?" Chad said.

"I'm sorry Chad. I didn't know that you felt this way. We can spend a little more time together I guess," Taylor said.

Chad smiled and so did Taylor. "Do you mind if I go and say hi to Gabriella?"

"No, go right ahead," Chad said.

Taylor comes back 15 minutes later leaving Chad to wait patiently on his own.

"Took long enough," Chad said annoyed when he saw Taylor returning.

"Sorry," Taylor said.

"So Chad have you ever tried the Tropical dinners from here?" Taylor asked.

"No Taylor I haven't," Chad said meanly.

"What made you get it this time?" Taylor asked.

"I just wanted to try it!" Chad screamed, "Gosh Taylor why do you ask so many damn questions?"

"Sorry," Taylor said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Chad noticed and tried not to feel bad but he saw the hurt in her eyes and couldn't help but to feel stupid.

Taylor looked into his eyes but didn't see a bit of apology. She got up and started to walk away but Chad got up and grabbed her by her waist before she could leave. Taylor knew he was mad and she knew what her dad did to her when he got mad and she didn't want her own boyfriend to do it. She started to scream but Chad picked her up and covered her mouth. He was trying to calm her down but she was too busy trying to break loose from his grip to notice.

Chad still had a firm hold on her so she tried to kick him. It didn't work so she bite his hand that was covering her mouth and punched him in the eye causing him to drop her and clutch his eye. She got as far away from him as she could in the room.

"Tay why did you hit me," Chad said softly "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

She was still trying to figure out whether he was sincere or whether it was a trap so he could beat her ass.

He started to get up and walk toward her and she started to back up. As he walked closer she backed further back until she stepped down on a step and tripped and fell. As soon as she fell Chad ran to her and picked her up to make sure she was okay.

"You okay Tay," Chad said.

"Yeah I'm okay," Taylor said.

"What is up with you today? Why are you acting so strange?" Chad asked.

"Sorry it's just that I thought you were going to hit me," Taylor replied with tears running down her face.

"Taylor I would never want to do anything to hurt you. I never have even thought about laying a hand on you," Chad said hugging her.

"See look Troy I told you they were here," Gabriella said until she noticed them.

"Maybe this isn't the best time Gabriella," Troy said grabbing her hand.

"No it's okay I want to talk to Gabriella anyway," Taylor said.

**With Taylor and Gabriella**

Taylor had dragged Gabriella into the bathroom so they could talk.

Gabriella said, "What was going on back there?"

"I TOTALLY MESSED OUR WHOLE ANNIVERSARY UP!" shouted Taylor.

"GIRL WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" shouted Gabriella, "Now calm down and tell me what happened."

"Okay so you know when I came back from talking to you Chad was all annoyed and yelled at me. Then I started like thinking about my dad and stuff and freaked out and started screaming and punching Chad and stuff," Taylor exclaimed.

"Girl don't worry Chad is nothing at all like your dad," Gabriella said.

"I know but I get tensed every time he gets mad at me. Things aren't any better either. Tan'Zania doesn't do anything but try to get me in trouble. He gets a chance to hit me at least once a day. Like today it wasn't even my turn to do the dishes but I still had to and he hit me," Taylor said sadly.

"Soon you'll be able to move at and be away from that mess," Gabriella said worrying about her friend.

"I know but it just isn't happening soon enough," declared Taylor applying more make-up to her swollen face.

"Did I tell you your outfit was cute Tay?"

"No but thanks yours is the bomb too." Gabriella was wearing a sea green Hot Kiss mesh dress and brown Hollister braided sandals.

**With Troy and Chad**

"So what is up with you and Taylor," he said.

"Hey can I get a refill," Chad called after the waiter, "I don't know she scares me sometimes."

Troy broke into his favorite line from the Sir Mix-A-Lot rap classic, "Even white boys got to shout, Baby got back!" They both burst out laughing, "I know but what we have is more than that and she acts weird sometimes which freaks me out," Chad said.

Troy had started eating some of Chad's food because him and Gabriella hadn't eaten yet, "But did you see that big bruise across her face?"

"Yeah I did." Chad snatched his food from Troy.

Troy shook his head, "Taylor isn't the type to get into a fight. She might have another boyfriend who beats her."

"That would explain her never being able to do anything with me," Chad thought.

The girls were coming back and Gabriella was ready to continue her date with Troy. She talked directly into Troy's ear to make sure she heard him when she said she was ready.

"Hey you don't have to scream in my ear," Troy snapped, "I'm not deaf!"

"Sorry for disturbing your date." Gabriella pulled Troy's ear as they walked away.

"Hey Chad." Taylor took a seat.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Chad."

"Are you cheating on me?"

Taylor's jaw dropped because she couldn't believe he was asking such a question. "No I'm not cheating on you why would you even think such a thing?"

"Because you never have any time to spend with me. Every time I ask you to hang out after school you make up an excuse saying you have to pick something up from you dad or you have to go straight home."

"Chad you have to trust me. I am not cheating on you. Those aren't just excuses they are the truth."

"Well then how did you get the bruise on your face," Chad sighed, "I know you covered it back up but I saw it Tay."

"Uh, my uh sister hit me in the face with one of her um… toys."

Chad was confused because earlier she told him she got hit in the face with a basketball.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah can I have your Jerk Chicken Wings?" Chad said.

"I'll have the Jerk Pork Chops."

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah"

They spent the rest of the meal talking about the drama at school. Never again did they mention what happened earlier that day, the bruise, or cheating.

**After they finished their meal**

Coincidently they all finished their date at the same time. The girls went outside while the boys paid the bill. Unfortunately Troy was having some problems with his credit card.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella shouted even though she knew what was going on.

"Yeah everything's peachy!" Gabriella heard Troy shout from inside.

"Okay good I'm going to stay out here and talk to Taylor a little," Gabriella told him.

Taylor was sitting on a bench alone looking pretty sad.

"Hey," Gabriella spoke softly after seeing the expression on her face.

"Hey," Gabriella pulled her up and they started to walk around talking about Taylor's situation with her dad and Chad. Gabriella was the only one who knew what her dad did to her except for her mother and sister. She told no one in fear they would report what was going on. Her dad threatened her saying if she told anyone he would kill her mother. He wasn't even her real dad. He was just the man his mother married while mourning for her real father who was killed in a car accident.

"So you think you'll be okay?" Gabriella wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder.

"Gabi, at this point I really don't know." Gabriella looked at her curiously. "The beatings are starting to get worse. He went from only drinking on the weekends to everyday now. He's on the verge of loosing his job. My mother's working two jobs to pay the rent and he only spends his money on liquor. Tan'Zania is being nothing but a brat. She tries to get me in trouble as much as she can. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to handle it. Sometimes after he beats me I feel like I'm going to die. I'm still in pain from a couple days ago when he almost killed me." Taylor sat down and starting bawling her eyes out.

Gabriella couldn't imagine what she was going through. It hurt her so much to know her best friend was being hurt so badly by someone in her own house. "I'm sorry Tay."

"Is everything okay?" Chad said seeing that Taylor was crying. Taylor smiled, "Yeah everything's cool."

"Then why were you crying?" "I'm just happy that you thought of me enough to do all of this for me."

Chad wasn't buying it but he didn't object seeing she was already upset.

"I'm ready to go now," Taylor squeezed his hand knowing that she wasn't ready to go back to the hell whole of the place she called home.

Chad and Taylor walked hand in hand to his car.

"Just drop me off down the street. I'm going to get the bus home," Taylor said nervously.

"I'm not taking you home. We're going to my place," Chad said.

"No, I want to go home." She did want to go to Chad's but she didn't want to get in trouble.

"My parents went on a cruise for their anniversary, Alexander is at the babysitters, and Romero is going to be hanging with his friends and even if he did come home he wouldn't do anything but get some food or something and leave. We'll have the whole place to ourselves with no interruptions."

Taylor had to admit that it sounded like a luxury trip to his mansion and her dad would be so drunk he wouldn't even notice her gone. "Alright but I have to be home by Sunday afternoon."

"Okay, that's what I'm talking about. I hope you're ready for the best weekend of your life," Chad said as he sped down the road in his convertible candy paint Cadillac with the 24's.

_**A/N- That's just a start. Tell me how if you like tell me if you don't. If enough people like it then I'll continue if not then I'll delete. Review and tell me what you think please! **_


	2. Nighttime pleasures

_**A/N- Ha I bet you thought I wasn't going to update but I'm staying on track plus I will be up late today because my cousins coming over. Anyway thank you for everyone who reviewed. More actually did than I had expected so thank you so much. It's 8:23 P.M. right now I'll see how long it's going to take me. Oh yeah and Rated M for a reason so read at your own caution. **_

**At Chad's place**

"So welcome back to my place," Chad said.

"Yeah it's nice," Taylor looked around admiring his place for the hundredth time. She wished she was rich and had perfect parents like Chad but she was the complete opposite.

"Earth to Taylor," Chad broke her out of her trance.

"Oh sorry."

"You hungry?"

"Chad, we just came from dinner."

"So, I'm still hungry. My mom left some chicken casserole and there's thousands of snacks."

"Well I'm not hungry."

"You thirsty?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Chad, I think that if I had to go to the bathroom I would go," she laughed.

"Sorry just making sure you didn't need anything. You just make yourself at home and I'm going to get some of this chicken casserole because my mom makes the best."

"I was kind of going to take a shower but I don't have any clothes. Do you have anything that I can borrow or something?"

"Sure I'll lay something outside the bathroom door after I finish eating."

"Okay and thanks for having me over."

"You're always welcome at my place just make sure you have a good time."

**After her shower**

Taylor got out of the shower and found pink and white cherry pajamas that he had out for her. She ran down the stairs where Chad was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm amazed these pajamas fit and they are so cute. Whose are they?"

He laughed. "They are your pajamas. You left them the last time you spent the night over."

"Oh it's been a while I forgot."

"Oh yeah and Taylor your dad called and he said he's going to kill you when you get home but have fun!"

"What! No this can't be happening I thought he was at work, I'm in so much trouble." She slumped down on the floor and started crying.

"Taylor would you calm down I was just playing. Your dad didn't even call."

"Chad that's not funny! Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't think you'd go this crazy. Why are you so scared of your dad?"

"I'm not scared of him."

"You just freaked out completely. You are an emotional wreck today I've seen you cry more in one day than I have in the whole time I've known you. Take a chill pill and calm down. You're with me so you're gonna have some fun."

"Okay I'm sorry I'll try to be cool just don't do that anymore."

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would be that serious. How about we just watch a movie to take our minds off of things."

"Alright you can choose the movie and I'll make some popcorn."

Taylor came back with the popcorn and Chad turned the DVD on. The Grudge started playing.

"Isn't this an horror movie?"

"Yeah why are you scared or something?"

"No, I was just wondering I'm not scared." Taylor was secretly horrified.

The bus scene came on and it freaked Taylor out severely. She couldn't believe Chad was laughing at it. She inched down under the covers so close to Chad she could hear his heartbeat. She stayed that way for the remainder of the movie.

"The movies over you can come out now."

She flipped the covers up and saw Chad staring down at her. "You're so cute when you're scared."

"Shut up Chad that movie freaked me out I'm going to have nightmares now and it's all your fault."

"You said you weren't going to be scared. I would have put in one of my mom's chick flicks if I knew it was going to freak you out. I wanted you to be calm not crazy."

"I'm not crazy I'll be fine. I've dealt with much, much worse."

"Yeah whatever I'm going to go take a shower you can watch TV or whatever."

Chad came out of the shower and dried off. He dried his hair and looked to put on his boxers.

"Shit!" Oh well he would just have to go out with nothing but a towel (yum). He walked to his room and he was taken by surprise because Taylor was in there lying on the bed watching TV.

Taylor noticed Chad come out the shower. He didn't have on anything but a towel and she couldn't help but to stare.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were in here and I forgot my boxers."

She smiled. "The boxers wouldn't have been any better than just a towel."

He went into his closet and changed. "Well that's too bad because the only thing I wear to bed are my boxers."

"At least they won't fall off."

He jumped in the bed with her and snuggled up. "So do you want to sleep with me?"

Taylor smacked him in the face. "No I don't want to sleep with you! I should have never even came over. You are a perv that just wanted to make me happy so you can get the goodies!"

"You are overreacting again. I wasn't talking about sex I meant like actually sleep in the same bed together."

"Don't try to cover it up I know what you meant Chad! Why else would you hop in the bed so eagerly with nothing but your boxers?"

"Look I really don't know what you problem is but you can just stay in the guest bed room."

"I don't want to stay in there!"

"Then sleep on the damn floor gosh because I'm going to sleep!"

"No take my home. I want to go home right now Chad!"

"Okay you know what I'll take you home. I need to put on some clothes so it would be nice if you could get out and wait in the hall or something."

Taylor stormed out the room and ran into the guest bedroom and slammed the door. She called Gabriella on her cell.

"Hello" Gabriella answered.

"Hi Gabi"

"Taylor why are you crying? Oh God Taylor what happened?"

"I'm at Chad's house."

"What! Your dad is going to kill you."

"No, he won't even know."

"Then what is up what did Chad do?"

"He's being so mean to me. First he asks if I want to have sex with him and when I said no he is all mean and overreacts about stuff. Then he told me to sleep on the floor. I told him I wanted to go home so now I'm waiting for him to get his clothes on."

"Really? I didn't know Chad was so mean."

"I know he is mean. The only thing he can do is buy me stuff but when it comes down to loving me he is the worst boyfriend ever."

Chad was standing outside and he heard the last sentence she said. He felt really bad and decided he needed to do something to make it up to her. He had the perfect idea so he ran around the house looking for things to make it perfect. When he was finished he knocked on the door and told Taylor to come out.

"Are you ready to take me home?" Taylor asked wiping away tears.

"Yeah, but first I want to show you something."

"Chad I just want you to take me home."

"Please just come see something."

"Alright but nothing stupid."

Taylor walked into his room and was astonished by the sight she saw. The lights were dimmed he had a massage table set up and smooth music playing. It smelled like apple cinnamon from the candles he had lit.

"You did this for me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to say sorry for being mean about the whole bed thing. Will you forgive me and put on this towel so I can give you a much needed massage."

"Yes," she said giving him a kiss.

She wrapped herself in the towel and lay down. Chad had special massage oils that he used. Lot's of people said he was the best in the world.

"Mmm Chad that feels good." Chad smiled at the pleasure he was giving her. He moved from her shoulders down her back to her lower back. He took the oil and wrote his name on her back. He rubbed it in touching all the right spots.

He finished and she got redressed.

"That was really nice Chad. It made me feel a lot better."

"I'm glad you liked it," he said before pressing his lips into her. His hands roamed her body as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Chad moved from her lips down to her neck where he sucked on her collarbone. She moaned in pleasure as he hit that special spot.

She played with his nipples and they fell on the bed. He pulled her shirt over her head where he sucked and bit on her nipples. She dug her nails into her back as oohs and awws escaped her mouth. She felt the long thick stiffness growing in his boxers, which turned her on.

He trailed kisses down her stomach as she played with the waistband of his boxers. She pulled his boxers down and took his length in her hands and massaged it. 'Ooh' Chad said at the pleasure she was giving him. He pulled his boxers all the way down and started on her pants.

She stopped him. "Do you have a condom?" He smiled and reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled a condom out of the box of maxims he kept in the drawer for these special occasions. He slipped it on and got her permission before he entered.

Taylor felt the pain since it was her first time. Chad moved slowly as she held onto him. He stopped when he felt the tears on his back. "Are you okay?" "Yes, it's just my first time keep going." He followed her orders and soon the pain went away and the pleasure came. Their moans echoed through the big empty house.

Chad's whole body shook as he exploded. Taylor soon came to her orgasm as her walls tightened around him and she let out a scream. They fell back on the bed both sweating and tired. The only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

They laid in silence thinking about the adventure they just had. Taylor couldn't believe what she had done but she was happy it was Chad that had taken her innocence. Chad couldn't believe that Taylor had allowed him to do what he did but he was happy she did.

"Did I hurt you any?" he asked. "No it was amazing," she replied. He pulled her closer and wrapped his protective arms around her. He watched her fall asleep from the tiring experience they had just had. Soon he drifted off to sleep thinking about what the next day would bring him.

_**A/N- Well I warned you. Tell me what you think about it. Other than Bling I haven't really written anything like this before. Let me know what you thought of it but be gentle please because I'm sort of new at it. Review please it would be so cool if I could get 20! That would make me really happy. Oh yeah and it's 10:00 now! **_

_**Important Authors Note: Ok everyone just yo let you know I'm going on a vacation next Friday. I'm really excited and I can't wait to have some fun. I'm in a really great mood, which means I'll be updating! Here is the schedule basically:**_

_**Tuesday: Turning Point**_

_**Wednesday: Rooftop**_

_**Thursday: Bling**_

_**Friday: Hoopster**_

_**Saturday: Turning Point**_

_**Sunday: Rooftop**_

_**Monday: Bling**_

_**Tuesday: Hoopster**_

_**Wednesday: Mystery new story!**_

_**Thursday: Last chapter of Turning Point before I leave on Friday morning**_

_**Other Important Dates**_

_**Aug. 13- 1st chapter of Spring Break Stalker**_

_**Aug. 14- Rooftop update**_

_**Aug. 16- Bling update**_

_**Aug. 19- Hoopster update**_

_**Aug. 20- Mystery story update**_

_**Aug. 22- 2nd chapter of Spring Break Stalker**_

_**Aug. 23- Another story update (don't know yet)**_

_**Aug. 27- 2 days before school starts up again COLLEGE SERIES WILL FINALLY BE UP**_

_**So as you can see I have a lot of things going on so review and tell me what you thought about the chapter or something about the schedule questions or anything. Just let me know! **_

_**THANKS FOR READING! Now it's 10:15 took me 15 minutes to edit it!**_


	3. Aftermath

A/N- Hey everybody just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. I'm really glad you like the story and I almost got 20 reviews for this story, which makes me really happy! Anyway I'm back with a new chapter. The next morning 

Taylor and Chad were still in the bed asleep tired from last night's events. Taylor's phone rang at about noon waking up Taylor.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Hey girl I know you aren't still in the bed this late," Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah I spent the night over Chad's house," she said nonchalantly.

"Give me all the details!" Gabriella said excited.

"What details nothing really all that big happened, he gave me a massage, we had sex, and then fell asleep and now I'm on the phone with you."

"Oh well dang yall had a boring night. Wait hold up did you just said you and Chad had sex?"

"Yeah, you and Troy did it what's the big deal."

"Taylor how can you act like it's no big deal? This is more than a big deal. You had sex with him! You gave up your innocence to him!"

"I know but that's what two people do when they're in love. Gabriella can you please stop acting like my mom after I got my first period."

"Tay too much information this is way bigger than that. I can't believe you two did 'it'."

"Well we did."

"How was it?"

"Huh?"

"Was it good or bad you heard me. Is Chad good in bed?"

"Well I guess so I don't really know this was my first time ever remember."

"Oh yeah well does he have a big dick?"

"Gabriella! What has happened to the shy girl I met on the first day of school?"

"She died when you told her you had sex now answer the question."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Then it was probably good the second time will get better trust me."

"Okay whatever Gabriella can we talk about something else?" Taylor and Gabriella continued to talk a little some more. Taylor got out of the bed careful not to wake Chad and went in the bathroom and got in hid Jacuzzi bathtub.

She soon got off the phone and turned on the radio while she soaked in the tub. Her favorite song _Let It Go by Keyshia Cole feat. Missy Elliot and Lil Kim _came on the radio. She started to sing in loudly not missing a word and even rapping along with Missy and Lil Kim.

Chad was lying in the bed having a dream about becoming a big basketball superstar when loud singing woke him up. He got up and followed the voice until he made it to the bathroom where he saw Taylor in the tub singing her heart out. He hid behind the door where she couldn't see him and listened to her sing. When her performance was over he stepped from behind the door and clapped loudly so she would look at him.

Taylor jumped startled, "Chad you scared me! How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to realize that you have a beautiful voice."

Taylor blushed you, "Thanks."

"No, I mean it you should be a singer."

"Yeah right, I'll leave the singing down to Gabriella."

"Whatever it's your choice." Chad started to get undressed.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"About to get in the tub with you silly," he said removing the rest of his clothes. He slipped in the tub with her and they made out for a couple minutes until Taylor's phone rings. She started to reach for the phone but Chad stopped her.

"No Chad I have to answer the phone it might be important." Chad stopped and let her answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Tay what are you doing now? Is Chad around? Are you guys about to go for another round?" Gabriella asked on the other line.

"Gabriella could you call me back a little later?" Chad took this as his cue to continue so he kiss her neck and collar bones making her moan.

"Uh… yeah and tell Chad's he could at least leave you alone while you're on the phone."

Chad was so close that he heard what Gabriella said and said, "Bye Gabriella." He then took the phone from Taylor's reached and put it on the floor out of her reach.

"Now can we continue," Chad said taking her lips into his.

They kissed some more for a couple minutes until Chad's phone rang. Chad wasn't paying it any attention but Taylor stopped and told him to get it. Chad looked at the number and noticed it was Troy's he grumbled and answered it.

"Dude bad time."

"Chad you had sex with Taylor!" Troy yelled it so loud Taylor heard.

She blushed and thought to herself, "Thanks Gabi now the whole schools going to know."

"Man yes and now we were kind of busy."

"So you interrupted Gabriella and I's almost kissed after the big win so I owe you."

"Troy would you let it go!" Troy and Chad started arguing about being even and junk that boys argue about.

Taylor rolled her eyes and got out of the tub. She got dressed in denim Hot Kiss mini shorts and a berry striped Hot Kiss ring bikini. She laughed at Chad's choice of outfit for her. Chad eventually noticed that Taylor was long gone and hung up with Troy. He got up and got dressed in a black and white Hollister tee and khaki cargo shorts. He wiped off his black Nikes while he was in there and got himself presentable for Taylor.

He came out the bathroom and saw Taylor lying in the bed. "Nice outfit," he said.

"Of course you picked it," she said pushing him away.

"That was the only thing you have over here."

"So I have a bikini some shorts and no shirt?"

"And you got some white woven air forces."

"But no shirt?"

"I swear I don't know what happened to it," Chad said innocently.

"Whatever Chad."

"Yeah I'm hungry make me some food."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm playing I'll make you some breakfast what do you want?"

"You can cook?"

"Shh and yeah I can cook enough to survive on. I'm no gourmet baker like Zeke."

"What are we waiting for let's go!"

Breakfast 

"That was really good," Taylor said rubbing her stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it," Chad grinned.

"Who would have thought that Chad Danforth could cook?"

"Nobody so be quiet!"

"Okay I won't tell you made me breakfast I don't see why I can't but nor do I care."

"Now I have to do all these dishes!" Chad said whiningly.

Taylor smiled, "I'll help you lazy ass."

"Hey I'm not lazy."

"Yeah, you are you can't even do the dishes without being a baby and wanting your girlfriend to help you."

"I believe in equal rights for women so therefore you take half these dishes."

"Very funny Chad but I don't have a problem helping."

"Thanks baby," Chad said kissing her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and sat her on the counter as they kissed. His hands roamed her body as he began to unbutton her pants. He slipped his hands into her bikini bottoms as the phone ring. Taylor moaned at the pleasure she gave him ignoring the phone ringing. The answering machine came on and a familiar voice came on the speaker.

"Taylor if you are at your so-called boyfriend's house I'm only going to tell you once I need you home because I did not give you permission to go anywhere this weekend. Get home right this minute. If you aren't at home by 6 I will be forced to get the authorities mixed into this."

Taylor's heart skipped a beat as she heard the message that was left. She froze and Chad stopped.

"I better get you home," he said running to his room.

"I'm in so much trouble," Taylor thought already picturing in her mind what he was going to do to her.

_**A/N- Taylor's in trouble. Review please! **_


	4. Very Brutal

_**A/N- Well hey everybody. I know I haven't updated in basically forever. I know I'm surprising some people by doing this but people were asking me to update. A lot of people wanted me to update Bling but that story takes longer to do than the other ones. So I'll try to get an update with that one in November. Next week the trailer for my college series will be up finally. I PROMISE THIS TIME! Anyway enjoy:**_

_In case you forgot what happened:_

_"Now I have to do all these dishes!" Chad said whiningly._

_Taylor smiled, "I'll help you lazy ass."_

_"Hey I'm not lazy."_

_"Yeah, you are you can't even do the dishes without being a baby and wanting your girlfriend to help you."_

_"I believe in equal rights for women so therefore you take half these dishes."_

_"Very funny Chad but I don't have a problem helping."_

_"Thanks baby," Chad said kissing her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and sat her on the counter as they kissed. His hands roamed her body as he began to unbutton her pants. He slipped his hands into her bikini bottoms as the phone ring. Taylor moaned at the pleasure she gave him ignoring the phone ringing. The answering machine came on and a familiar voice came on the speaker._

_"Taylor if you are at your so-called boyfriend's house I'm only going to tell you once I need you home because I did not give you permission to go anywhere this weekend. Get home right this minute. If you aren't at home by 6 I will be forced to get the authorities mixed into this."_

_Taylor's heart skipped a beat as she heard the message that was left. She froze and Chad stopped._

_"I better get you home," he said running to his room._

_"I'm in so much trouble," Taylor thought already picturing in her mind what he was going to do to her._

**Chad and Taylor were in the car at the bus stop where Taylor had asked Chad to drop her off at.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home baby?" Chad asked.

"I'm sure. Thanks for yesterday. I had a good time," Taylor said getting out of the car.

Chad smiled, "No problem come back over anytime."

A single tear fell down Taylor's face as she waved goodbye and got on the bus. Chad had the feeling that something wasn't right but he shook it off thinking that maybe she just didn't want to get grounded or something.

**Taylor's place**

Taylor's hand shook as she unlocked the door and went inside. First she didn't hear or see anybody. She looked around the house that didn't have anything but beer bottles and cigarette butts lying on the floor. She walked through the halls and to her room. She opened up the door silently thinking maybe she could sneak in and he would be too drunk to remember anything later. Her hopes ran out when she saw Paul standing there with a scowl on his face. She didn't know what to say as he just stood there standing staring at her. She slowly sat her bag down.

"What were you doing at that boy's place?" he asked approaching her.

She backed up a little bit before he cornered her.

"Oh you're going to be sorry. You were at his house over night you little slut! You thought you could sneak around huh? I'm going to show you I'm not the one to mess with!"

He removed the leather belt with multiple holes from his pants. Taylor knew what was about to happen so she started to cry.

"Shut up and strip down bitch!" he yelled in her face.

She stripped until she was in nothing but her underwear. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Taylor curled up into a little ball and sobbed as he took the belt and whipped her. She screamed out every time the belt hit her body. He hit every part of her body as hard as he could for an hour straight until he was finally tired and she had blood running from the deep cuts the belt had left. He left the room leaving her lying on her stomach crying.

Taylor couldn't believe she had survived that horrible ordeal. She managed to get herself up and crawl to the bathroom where a huge mirror sat. She looked at her already scarred body where new scars were forming and blood was dripping. Everywhere her body touched on the way to the bathroom there was a bloodstain. She crawled into the tub and turned the shower off. Just the small touch of the water hurt her body but she needed to wash the blood off. She heard her cell phone ringing and she struggled to make it to the phone and barely got it before the answering machine came on.

"H-hello," she stuttered.

"Hey Tay," Chad said on the other line.

"Oh hey C-Chad," she spoke.

"Hey babe are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah I'm still just a little tired from last night that's all," she lied.

Chad laughed, "Yeah that was a night. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Chad I'm fine. I don't really feel like talking right now so can I call you later or something." She didn't want her stepfather Paul to catch her on the phone. She had already been through enough.

"Okay babe I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and switched it vibrate just in case Chad decided to call again.

**The next day Monday January 15, no school Martin Luther King Jr. Day. **

Taylor didn't want to get up. She wanted to go to school to get away from Paul. School was the only way to get away from her horrible life. It was the only thing Paul made her feel like she was good at so she strived to be the best. She had gotten numerous phone calls asking if she could go somewhere on the day off. She had to turn everyone down though knowing there was know way her father would let her leave the house. She was made to wash the dishes again that morning. Paul had peered over her and watched her every move hitting her in her back every time he felt she was being slow. She didn't understand why he wouldn't leave her alone. She could already barely stand up from the day before.

He assigned her to clean the bathroom and basement while he and Tan'Zania went somewhere. She cried as she scrubbed the walls wishing that he had just killed her when he whipped her so she would have to endure such pain. He made sure she was barely alive. She thought about how life used to be alive when her real father was alive. Her, her mother, and her sister lived in a big nice house and Taylor was treated very well. She never imagined she would be living the life she was now. Tan'Zania and her used to have fun but Tan'Zania had turned into Paul's bitch. She also thought about Chad and what had happened between them the night before. She smiled as she remembered Chad's touch and the pleasure she felt. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her sister and Paul come through the door. She finished up everything as fast as she could. She stumbled up the stairs and into the kitchen was Paul was smoking a black.

"Get your ass outside and mow that damn lawn! Don't you see that grass is getting out of control!" he demanded.

Taylor sighed and dragged herself outside. She cried again, it hurt her to just stand up on her legs yet alone try to cut grass. She didn't have a choice though. She struggled pushing the mower as her father stood drinking a beer yelling for her to move faster. 20 minutes later she still wasn't finished and she saw her father leaving for work. This gave her a sign to slack up and try to take her time.

After an hour she finally finished up the grass and literally crawled back into the house. She somehow made it to her room and got on the blood stained bed that she was too tired to clean and laid down to rest for a few minutes. Paul wasn't home so she checked her phone. She had 4 missed calls from Gabriella and 7 from Chad. She shut her door and sat by it so she hear if Paul came home. She dialed Chad's number and became engrossed in a conversation with him.

_**A/N- Well I'll just leave it there. My cousin read it and said that Paul was too brutal and that she couldn't read the story. Do you guys think it's too brutal? I based it off of a true story. A girl I know went through it with her step-dad. I'm telling her story though HSM. If you think it's too brutal now then tell me and I'll stop because it doesn't do anything but get worse from here. This was nothing compared to what's coming. So just let me know what you think!**_


End file.
